


Feud

by I_hart_ducks



Series: Feud duology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hart_ducks/pseuds/I_hart_ducks
Summary: A story from my DeviantArt account about a college freshman joining an environmental sorority club, only to get more than she bargained for when she and her family stumble on a rival group's secret.
Series: Feud duology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732756





	Feud

Kayla Forte entered the building with a sign that read SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT. Although she wanted to help, her current method wasn't the way she wanted to; this was a college assignment: study the group and the people in it. Kayla was a freshman at the university; 18, relatively shy, 5'2" with pink hair, wearing a black T-shirt and skirt, and slightly chubby, though not overweight.

In the building, she found several groups communicating, a table with a punch bowl, and a stage with a microphone and stand. A woman approached her: she was a couple inches taller than Kayla, around the same age, definitely bigger, sporting a white Tree lives matter T-shirt with her guy poking out slightly from the bottom, blue jeans, and curly brown hair.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she said.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could join your group for a few days?" Kayla asked.

"Well of course! What's your name Ms.?" asked the woman.

"Kayla Forte," answered Kayla.

"Audrey Thompson. Nice to meet you Kayla. First things first, we got to get you the uniform used for our new recruits." She led Kayla to the end of the room. As they got closer, two more women, around their age, but very tall and thin ( _dressed 'incredibly proper'_ Kayla thought) Melanie Cleary had a sharp shovel in her hand, digging in a pot, while Chelsea Brewster was preparing a tree for the pot. "Hello Chelsea, Melanie! This girl needs a 'newbie' shirt! Get to it, chop cho-"

Just then, Chelsea grabbed by the breast of her shirt lifting her so that they were nose to nose. "Can't you see we're busy?" She spat at Audrey, tossing her to the ground by Melanie, who immediately grabbed the back of Audrey's shirt, lifting her up as though she were sitting, but her rear end was off the floor, as well as lifting her shirt to make her large belly hang out.

"Yeah, why don't YOU" started Melanie, jabbing the sharp end of the shovel to Audrey's exposed midriff. Before it was even an inch away, Audrey started shuffling her body backwards, sucking in her belly with a nervous look, "get it yourself?" Audrey gasped and quivered as Melanie jabbed the sharp tip closer to her belly that she was trying so hard to keep sucked in. Then Melanie dropped her on her back, her belly shooting out to it's normal, round state.

"While you're at it, see if you can find a shirt that fits better," added Chelsea, patting the fat gut. Audrey gasped and shut her eyes, fearing another jab. But when she opened them, she saw Kayla standing above her, arm outstretched and Chelsea and Melanie were walking away.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" asked Kayla, concerned as she helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Audrey, pulling her shirt down. "Trust me, this isn't the first time they done that. It's practically a daily thing." At first Kayla found it strange at how casual Audrey was reacting to almost getting skewered, but then she could relate. After all, after gaining weight, her friends would try poking her with a sharp stick. Unlike the situation that just occurred it was all in good fun. Kayla felt a feeling of connection with Audrey that she was surprised by. The two reached a small changing room where Audrey pulled out a grey tank top, a dark green beanie, and a pair of blue jeans. "Seems to be the only set left so try them on."

The jeans fit, but were a little tight; the tank top, on the other hand, did not. She had to force it on, but that only made it squeeze her tummy so tight that it was hard to breathe. When she inhaled her gut, the top shot up and rested beneath her breasts so that the round belly of a red faced Kayla was fully exposed, moderately hanging over the jeans.

"It's a bit snug I guess," said Audrey, her attempts to pull it down also proving fruitless. Kayla didn't like this; she had refused to wear a crop top as her tummy got chubbier for fear of being teased for it. ( _Hopefully, Chelsea and Melanie won't tease me like they did with Audrey_ she thought) "Come on, the meeting's starting."

Audrey led Kayla to the other room where the others had gathered. Erika Anderson, their leader on the stage, was a 27 year old, curly brown haired, tan skinned woman, sporting a white shirt like Audrey's and black spanx. Kayla couldn't help but notice that her belly was plumper than her own, but smaller than Audrey's so her shirt covered her belly entirely. "Greetings, sisters!" she yelled into the mike. "First off, it has come to my attention that we have a new member. Please welcome Kayla Forte!" Everyone turned and gave her a small greeting. Melanie's gaze wandered to Kayla's exposed belly; she looked Kayla in the eye, licked her lips, then turned back to Erika. Kayla swallowed hard, she couldn't deny whimper.

Audrey patted her on the back. "Don't worry," she whispered, "she's just messing with you."

Erika continued, "Anyway, it's time we continue our fued with 'Females For the Conservation of Nature.'"

"What does she mean 'rivals?'" Kayla asked Audrey.

"The F.F.C.N is another nature program. Both sides want the same thing, but there's sort of a sorority rivalry going on." explained Audrey. "For the most part, we've basically tried to pull pranks, get the other in trouble, the usual stuff." What have I gotten myself into? Kayla thought worriedly.

"We make our attack in two days! We'll show those snobs who the queens of the environment are!" finished Erika. Everyone else cheered, other announcements were made, and the meeting adjourned. 

Kayla turned to Audrey. "So whatay in question, confidentiality and such, but there is one thing they pulled that we never got over. They left one of our members tied to a tree...in her bra and underwear."

"What?!" Kayla was horrified. "That's so cruel! Point me in the right direction! I have a few words I'd like to say! She started walking to the door, but Audrey stopped her.

"No! First off, you don't stand a chance against them, they're real bullies! The girl they did that to was slender! If they caught you, well, you'd be changing memberships. Second off, we believe that addage about safety in numbers."

Kayla suddenly felt a yank on the front hem of her tank top and found herself in face to face with Melanie. "Besides," she said with a smirk, "you wouldn't last five minutes in a scrap with them, you're mostly flab." She poked Kayla's belly. Kayla started to suck it in, but Melanie had let go of her and she felt someone gab the back nap of her tank top and heard Chelsea's voice.

"Then you'd have to go through their 'initiation,'" she whispered. Kayla trembled; then Chelsea poked her arm fat. She jumped forward, clutching Audrey with fear-laced eyes. The two jabbers laughed. "Welcome to the club! You'll fit in just fine!"  
They went off, laughing while Kayla wiped some sweat from her head, then looked at Audrey.

"See? Just having fun." Kayla wasn't so sure.


End file.
